The ACS 6000 is a known hardware-based console system that provides a high-speed processor platform with dual gigabit-Ethernet ports for redundancy, optional built-in modem and two 16- and 32-bit PC card options. Other benefits include an internal temperature sensor for device-level monitoring and configurable pin-outs for serial ports.